


Avengers Text Message

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: One day Thor got bored and decided to create a group chat,THOR created groupTHOR adds Tony, CaptainA, Barnes, SpiderChild, BlackWidow, H@WKi, LowkeyTHOR renamed group: MIDGARDIAN FRIENDS.THOR: GREETINGS MY MIDGARDIAN FRIENDS!THOR: HOW ARE YOU?Tony: Alright, who gave the god of thunder a phone?CaptainA: Not me, I'm just getting a hang of this technology.Barnes: Get on with the time, old man. Can't believe you're dating a genius and you're still dumb, Rogers.SpiderChild: Didn't know Mr Winter Soldier can actually burn someone especially when he's constantly cold.THOR: WHY IS NO ONE REPLYING ME?BlackWidow: We're good, Thor. How did you get a phone?THOR: NATASHA! GREETINGS! BANNER GAVE IT TO ME, AS A GIFT. HAHAHA.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Shuri, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony:Tony Stark / Ironman  
> CaptainA: Steve Roger/ Captain America  
> Barnes: Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier  
> SpiderChild: Peter Parker: Spiderman  
> BlackWidow: Natasha Romanov / Black Widow  
> H@WKi: Clint Barton / Hawkeye  
> Lowkey: Loki/God of Mischief  
> THOR: Thor / God of Thunder  
> QuickSilver : Pietro Maximoff / QuickSilver  
> RedRiddingWitch: Wanda Maximoff /Scarlett Witch  
> F@LCON: Sam Wilson / Falcon  
> bl@ckPanther: T'challa / Black Panther  
> Shoerii: Shuri  
> BrucieBear : Bruce Banner / Hulk

THOR created group

THOR adds Tony, CaptainA, Barnes, SpiderChild, BlackWidow, [H@WKi](mailto:H@WKi), Lowkey

THOR renamed group: MIDGARDIAN FRIENDS.

THOR: GREETINGS MY MIDGARDIAN FRIENDS!

THOR: HOW ARE YOU?

Tony: Alright, who gave the god of thunder a phone?

CaptainA: Not me, I'm just getting a hang of this technology.

Barnes: Get on with the time, old man. Can't believe you're dating a genius and you're still dumb, Rogers.

SpiderChild: Didn't know Mr Winter Soldier can actually burn someone especially when he's constantly cold.

THOR: WHY IS NO ONE REPLYING ME?

BlackWidow: We're good, Thor. How did you get a phone?

THOR: NATASHA! GREETINGS! BANNER GAVE IT TO ME, AS A GIFT. HAHAHA.

[H@WKi](mailto:H@WKi) : Thor, my friend. Could you stop using caps lock, it makes you sound angry.

THOR: My apologies, thank you Banner for helping me.

Tony: Wait, you're with Banner now?

THOR: Yes, he's next to me. He says hi to everyone in here.

Barnes: Hold up, how can you all be in here and not add my boyfriend?

THOR: Banner isn't in here too, the twins too. Banner will help me to add the rest.

Lowkey: Why am I in this group?

SpiderChild: Why is Mr Loki here though?

THOR: Hi there brother! Meet my Midgardian friends.

Lowkey: I'm blocking you.

Tony adds BrucieBear to the group

Tony: Well I can kick you out of the chat.

Lowkey: I'm only blocking my brother, Anthony.

THOR: Brother.

Lowkey: I'm not your brother!

THOR: You're adopted.

SpiderChild added QuickSilver, RedRiddingWitch, [F@LCON](mailto:F@LCON), [bl@ckPanther](mailto:bl@ckPanther), Shoerii to the chat

SpiderChild: Hello fellow friends!

[F@LCON](mailto:F@LCON): Since when I'm your friend, Parker. >:(

Barnes: BABYYYYYYY!!!! :))))))

[F@LCON](mailto:F@LCON): Hey there hunny, I'll be back soon. Finishing up the briefing.

[bl@ckPanther](mailto:bl@ckPanther): hello fellow Avengers.

CaptainA: Your majesty.

Shoerii: Wassup? Why am I in this group chat?

SpiderChild: Well Thor, the god of thunder made this and he wanted to invite others too, so I decided to add you here too :)

Shoerii: Cool. Who's [H@WKi](mailto:H@WKi)? QuickSilver? RedRidingWitch? Lowkey?

[H@WKi](mailto:H@WKi): howdy, I'm Clint Barton, they call me Hawkeye.

QuickSilver: well we call you old man too. ;)

RedRidingWitch: Pietro, don't be rude. Hi I'm Wanda and Quicksilver is my brother, Pietro. We're the Maximoff twins.

Shoerii: Cool, so who's Lowkey?

Lowkey: Let me introduce myself to you, my princess. I'm Loki Odinson, the God of Mischief. ;)

[bl@ckPanther](mailto:bl@ckPanther): You must be Thor's brother then.

Lowkey: Adopted. Greetings my king.

THOR: Brother, you're so polite to my friends, but rude to me. Am I not your brother? :(

Lowkey: ADOPTED, THOR! >:(

BrucieBear: I'm so sorry, I had to wrap up some things. Hi everybody.

SpiderChild: Hi Professor Banner! :))

Tony: Brucie bear! I miss you! :*

Shoerii: Hey there, how are you Bruce?

BrucieBanner: I'm alright princess. Hi there Tony, Peter.

Barnes: Since everyone is here, should we get something to eat. It's movie night.

CaptainA: I nearly forgot. Me and Sam are getting tacos then.

SpiderChild: Taco Tuesday!!!

Tony: Did someone give too much coffee to Peter?

SpiderChild: Nope.

Tony: NATASHA?

BlackWidow: He's my spider child alright. I give him whatever he wants.

[H@wkI](mailto:H@wkI): Steve could get me my usual then?

CaptainA: More cheese for you, more hot sauce for Nat, Double shot of espresso for Tony, a burrito for Bucky, Quesadilla for Peter and Thor, Double Taco Supreme for Bruce. Is Scott and Rhodey joining us tonight?

Tony: Just got off the phone with Rhodes, he's coming over with Scott later on. Get double the amount of tacos and Quesadilla alright babe.

[F@LCON](mailto:F@LCON): Noted boss. Baby, anything else you need? ;)

Barnes: Just you to get back here soon. :^)

[F@LCON](mailto:F@LCON): I'm coming!

[H@WKi](mailto:H@WKi): that's what he said.

BlackWidow: There's kids in this group, Barton. >:(

SpiderChild: Mr Rogers, can I get some Nachos too? :)

CaptainA: Sure thing son. :)

[bl@ckPanther](mailto:bl@ckPanther) :Are we invited too?

Tony: Obviously Your Highness, do you need me to send someone to pick you up?

Shoerii: It's okay Tony. We can prepare our own ride. We'll see you soon. Could Steve grab extra food for us, and maybe some Starbucks.

SpiderChild: I could go grab some Starbucks after school.

CaptainA: Peter Benjamin Parker, you're supposed to be in class and not texting. :(

SpiderChild: but it's P.E, we're watching a video of you talking about stuff. :))

Tony: Leave the kid alone, you go and get us food. Bucky is helping me to prepare the movie room.

Quicksilver: So what should me and Wanda do? :(

Barnes: could you go to the store and get popcorns and drinks?

RedRidingWitch: Could we bring Clint along? :))

[H@WKi](mailto:H@WKi): Come on kids, me and Natasha are waiting for you at the garage.

Tony: Charge it to my card. Nat, please get more coffee too.

BlackWidow: Roger that boss.

Lowkey: Am I invited to this movie thing too?

Tony: well you haven't destroy New York or cause any mischief for the past year, come on then.

Lowkey: I'll get Heimdall to bring back to earth then.

Barnes: You have wifi on Asgard?

Lowkey: I didn't say I was on Asgard. ;) See you guys soon :)

CaptainA: See you.

[H@WKi](mailto:H@WKi): We'll be back soon alright.

THOR: BROTHER!

Lowkey: Shut it Thor.

SpiderChild: Text me your orders, will get Starbucks after school.

Shoerii: Surprise me SpiderChild!


	2. Chapter 2

Random day in the Avengers Chatroom

Barnes changed the group name to STEVE SUCKS!

CaptainA: What is wrong with you Bucky?

Tony: He swallows too ;)

BlackWidow: Tony >:(

Tony: Come on, Nat lighten up.

SpiderChild: Why is Mr Stark running away from Aunt Nat?

H@WKi: Tony threw a light bulb at her, cos he said to lighten up.

F@LCON: @SpiderChild you call the black widow, Aunt Nat?

BlackWidow: You have a problem with that, Wilson?

Barnes: No Ma'am he doesn't.

Lowkey: are you on your period, Romanov?

BlackWidow: send me your location now, Odinson!

SpiderChild: Wrong move, Mr Loki.

RedRidingWitch: You never ask a lady if she's on per period.

Shoerii: You better run, god of mischief. A Russian assassin rage is crazy.

Lowkey: What did I do wrong?

THOR: Brother, please hide.

BlackWidow: I know where you are, you ugly green giant.

CaptainA: Is no one going to ask why did Bucky change the group name?

Tony: Hunny, you're not that important now.

BrucieBear: could someone tell me why the hell was Natasha chasing a green snake?

THOR: Banner, could you hulk out and stop her, I'm coming now.

BrucieBear: No promises.

bl@ckPanther : What's the commotion over here. Sam told me to check my phone out.

Shoerii : It seems like the god of mischief decided to ask Natasha if she's on her period.

bl@ckPanther : Wow. Time to prepare for his funeral then. :(

F@LCON : He was a nice guy.

Barnes : The best god to ever exist.

Lowkey: I'm still alive. :))

Tony : Nat! He's in the lab!

H@WKi: Who's screaming was that?

SpiderChild : So who won?

QuickSilver : There's blood and knife on the ground, but who's?

RedRiddingWitch : What are you doing in the lab?

CaptainA : Is no one really going to ask why Bucky changed the group name?

Barnes : My money is on Loki's blood.

QuickSilver : Same.

RedRiddingWitch : Ditto.

Shoerii : Could be Natasha's too, Loki is a slippery one.

Lowkey : Thank you Princess.

Shoerii : Could be Loki's.

Lowkey : Princess!

F@LCON : Money's on god of mischief.

CaptainA : Is no one really going to ask why Bucky changed the group name? :((

Lowkey : Tell me Captain, why is it that important that we should know why Bucky changed the group name?

Barnes: Because he was a sore loser, he lost playing Mario Kart and threw out Peter's switch out of the window.

SpiderChild : Mr Rogers. Why did you do that?

Tony: Steven Grant Rogers! You did not just throw Peter's Switch out.

F@LCON : Kid, I'll get you a new one alright.

bl@ckPanther : I'll send a new one too, Peter.

BlackWidow : Steve you did what?

RedRiddingWitch : You should run, Captain.

QuickSilver : As much as Natasha hates when someone ask if she's on her period, she hates it more if someone broke Peter's heart.

Barnes : Ned just called me, he said Peter looks sad when he came back to class.

H@WKi: You're pretty close to his friends huh, Bucks?

BlackWidow : Stevie, you have 10 seconds to run, I see you.

Tony : You guys are invited to Steve's funeral on the rooftop.

SpiderChild : Sam, it's okay. I'll get it fix instead. It could be fixed.

F@LCON : Come on, you saved all summer for it. Me and Bucks will get a new one for you.

Barnes : @H@WKi well I know most of Peter's classmates, I met them during the meeting.

H@WKi: Spill the tea Barnes!

Barnes : What tea?

F@LCON : hunny you don't have to tell them anything alright. Peter I'm coming to pick you up.

SpiderChild : Sure thing Sam :((

THOR : Don't be sad, spiderchild. I'll give you one of Asgard's special mead.

Barnes : You're not giving my son any alcohol, Thor!

Lowkey : Son?

bl@ckPanther : Son?

Tony : Son? Since when?

H@WKi: I knew it!

BrucieBear : The cat's out of the bag.

QuickSilver : Wait, no one knew that Peter was Sam's and Bucky's child?

RedRiddingWitch : They aren't like you brother, they didn't snoop around.

CaptainA : Since when? No wonder Bucky was really mad just now when I threw out Peter's switch.

F@LCON : You're really a sore loser, Rogers. Peter worked all summer, and saved his allowance for it.

SpiderChild : Dad, could you pick me up. I don't feel so good.

Barnes : Wrong chat buddy, but Sam is on his way there. I'll wait at the usual place okay.

BlackWidow : I'll meet you there Barnes. You're lucky Rogers.

Lowkey : How the hell did the child of spiders, became the child of Winter Solider and Falcon.

H@WKi: Sam and Bucky got married last year in vegas, while they adopted Peter somewhere in winter. That's why they celebrated Christmas together last year. How would I know? Well lucky all of you, I'm a spy.

BlackWidow : You read it in their files that you stumble upon accidentally.

bl@ckPanther : Shuri, did you know about this?

Shoerii : Yes I do brother.

bl@ckPanther: You never told me about this?

Shoerii: You never asked me before.

bl@ckPanther : No wonder you and Peter are pretty close.

SpiderChild : please don't blame all of them, it's my fault. I didn't want anyone to know about this, and both Sam and Bucky promised to keep it a secret once I'm ready.

Barnes : Sorry Pete.

F@LCON : Sorry son. Also I'm here already.

SpiderChild : Okay, I'm coming out now.

BlackWidow : Harls with me, we're at the diner near your school.

F@LCON: Sure thing, see you Nat.

BlackWidow: Once I'm back, all of you are dead meat.

BlackWidow left the chat.


End file.
